Beverage containers that incorporate a tag for radio-frequency identification, abbreviated RFID, usually require the use of tags with loop antennas which are read by complex reader antennas.
Documents US 2012/0019417 A1, US 2011/0114647 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,375 B2 show examples of beverage containers with tags.